


Полный баланс

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Первое знакомство с семьей не обходится без сюрпризов. Это же Гаррус.





	Полный баланс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "Гаррус/ф!Шепард, Кастис. Знакомство с папой. Папа впечатлен. NH+" на однострочниках. Но потом, что-то пошло не так, текст распидорасило и совесть не позволила выдавать две тыщи слов за однострочник)).  
> Предупреждаю, что здесь один дикий фанончик, связанный с Андромедой, пост рэд энд и семья Гарруса, которая превозмогает.

Солана тихо сходила с ума. Новость угнетала ее, а необходимость сообщить ее отцу вызывала дрожь в руках. Она крепко сжала штурвал аэрокара — твердый пластик противно скрипнул под пальцами.

Отец копался в новом инструметроне, который она подарила ему на день рождения. У него никак не получалось совладать с настройками.

— Тебе, кажется, надо в магазин?

— Да.

— Так иди, чего время теряешь.

— Мне не в этот магазин надо. В другой, — ответила она и поняла, что если не скажет сейчас, то не скажет никогда. — Надо купить человеческой еды. Что-то вроде кофе и консервов. И еще такую штуку, которая называется печенье. Я не очень в этом разбираюсь.

Отец замер. Его пальцы зависли над голографической клавиатурой.

— Человеческой?

У Соланы перехватило горло, и она просто кивнула в ответ. А потом сделала над собой усилие и включила свой инструметрон.

— Ты совсем не смотришь новости, папа.

Голографическая панель инструметрона развернулась, вспыхнула желтым, а потом налилась вязкими цветами сайта информагентства. Солана выбрала главную новость, которая висела в топе с утра.

«В связи с открытием Большого Меморианого комплекса «Парк Памяти» на Палавен прибывает коммандер Шепард».

Отец прочитал заголовок и слегка опустил мандибулы.

— И как это касается нас?

— Гаррус тоже приедет. Так что нас это касается.

Он резко повернулся к ней и посмотрел долгим взглядом. Казалось, что в глубине его светлых глаз сгустились тени.

— В качестве кого он тут будет? Насколько я помню дипломатические протоколы, открытие памятных мест не входит в обязанности посла на лояльных планетах.

Солане хотелось отвернуться и не отвечать. У нее слегка задрожали мандибулы, и ей пришлось с силой прижать их к скулам. Хватит медлить! Он сам создал такую ситуацию, вырастив сумасбродного сына.

— В качестве ее супруга. У них на днях прошла регистрация.

Отец откинулся на спинку кресла, положил ладони на колени и широко распахнул глаза.

— Подожди. А как же… Почему же он не сказал?

Солана пожала плечами:

— Это же Гаррус.

В принципе, это должно было объяснить все.

Бросить службу в СБЦ и порушить себе карьеру?

Раз плюнуть.

Участвовать в угоне корабля Альянса?

Да без проблем.

Набрать банду и довести до точки кипения криминальных боссов Омеги?

Легко.

Ввязаться в авантюрное и опасное предприятие под эгидой террористической организации и не проститься с больной матерью?

Солана резко оборвала ход своих мыслей. Этого она никогда не простит Гаррусу. Мать ждала его до последнего, надеялась увидеть. Но он выбрал Шепард.

Внутри тут же зазвучал другой голос: настойчивый и мягкий, так похожий на голос матери.

«Ты не имеешь права его судить. Ему было нелегко».

Из задумчивости ее вывел вздох отца. Солана спохватилась. Надо бы его подготовить, чтобы он вел себя вменяемо и корректно при встрече. Раньше у него было плохое отношение к Шепард, теперь он смягчился до нейтральной настороженности, но это ни о чем не говорило. У отца была гадкая манера высказывать правду в глаза.

— Папа, просто он хотел сделать нам сюрприз. Мне тоже ничего говорил, но потом проболтался, и я прижала его к стенке. Насколько я поняла, у Шепард есть мать и ее тоже ждет новость.

Солана сменила тон и улыбнулась. Нужно было спасать ситуацию. Отца до сих пор много чего не устраивало в Гаррусе, но теперь он просто молчал и держал недовольство в себе. Нельзя поучать ребенка, когда его посты и заслуги превышают твои собственные — негласная аксиома, принятая в турианском обществе, работала замечательно. Только вот, если все держать в себе, потом может рвануть против воли в самый неподходящий момент.

Отец провел рукой по гребню и кивнул.

— Хорошо, поехали в магазин. Что там люди едят? Кофе?

Солана тронула кнопку стартера, а потом включила навигатор. По голоэкрану побежали синие строчки — адреса ближайших магазинов. Она выбрала тот, который был расположен в большом торговом центре, и перетащила его пиктограмму в пустое поле пути. ВИ аэрокара тут же проложил оптимальный маршрут.

— Вот и разберись, что они едят. Заодно и освоишь мой подарок. А то взял привычку ходить со своей рухлядью.

Отец покорно активировал инструметрон и загрузил Экстранет. Но когда аэрокар выворачивал на общую трассу, Солана заметила, что отец только изображал активность. Взгляд у него был совершенно безучастный.

 

***

На открытии мемориального комплекса удалось лишь поздороваться и перекинутся парой слов. Солана отметила твердость руки Шепард и с трудом выдержала ее взгляд.

На всех людях, сопровождавших Шепард, были глухие гермокостюмы. На ней самой — броня Альянса, но перед выступлением Шепард сняла шлем. Судя по тому, как она сжала кулак, ее защиту от радиации обеспечивало небольшое биотическое поле. Гаррус практически все время был рядом, лишь во время ее речи он стоял чуть поодаль вместе с Примархом и группой сопровождения.

Во время речи Солана украдкой оглянулась. На Шепард были направлены тысячи глаз. Все слушали ее, затаив дыхание. И только отец смотрел совсем в другую сторону.

После церемонии она спросила его о причине такого демонстративного равнодушия.

— Я не был равнодушен и внимательно слушал ее. Особенно интересен был момент о единении братских народов и рас.

— Но не смотрел на нее. Или ты наблюдал за Гаррусом?

Отец рассмеялся.

— С Гаррусом уже все и всем понятно. Мне интересна была реакция Примарха.

— Он на нее смотрел таким же влюбленным взглядом, что и Гаррус. А сам-то ты какого мнения о ней?

— Конечно, положительного.

Солана чуть не поперхнулась.

— Но она же Спектр, ставит себя выше закона и не признает авторитетов. Или ее нынешние заслуги перевешивают любые недостатки?

— Сейчас любые ее недостатки перевешивает статус невестки, — улыбнулся отец. — И потом, с учетом состояния здоровья, ее статус Спектра чисто номинален.

— Ага, понятно. Просто тебе не хочется в очередной раз портить отношения с Гаррусом, — подытожила Солана и не удержалась от колкости:

— В следующий раз, когда я приведу своего парня, я тебе об этом напомню.

— Солана...

— Напомню, не отвертишься. Поехали домой. У нас много дел до их прихода. И вонючий человеческий кофе будешь заваривать сам.

 

*** 

— Отличный кофе.

Шепард с видимым удовольствием сделала еще один глоток и аккуратно поставила чашку на салфетку. Композитное покрытие бронеперчатки звякнуло о стекло.

Солана заметила на краю чашки розоватый жирный след и никак не могла прекратить его рассматривать. Что это? Земные женщины мажут чем-то свои губы, чтобы они казались ярче. Но зачем? Наверное, это тоже что-то вроде лицевых инсигний. Духи, она весь Экстранет перерыла, читая про Шепард, а вот про этот момент не узнала.

— Кого мне благодарить за это? Вас?

— А? — Солана вскинула голову. — Нет, это папа. Он работал с людьми, поэтому я попросила его.

— Все дело в сахаре и сливках. Так говорил один мой человеческий коллега, — отозвался отец. Вид у него был серьезный и чопорный. Несмотря на это, Шепард широко улыбнулась, отчего возле ее глаз появились тонкие морщинки.

— Ваш коллега был абсолютно прав.

Возникла пауза, и Солана посмотрела на Гарруса. Ну почему он молчит? Сказал бы уже что-нибудь. Пошутил как-нибудь по-дурацки. Он же это умеет и, главное, знает Шепард. Но у Гарруса вид был примерно такой же, как и у отца. Они вообще были ужасно похожи в этот момент: оба смотрели себе на руки и помалкивали, прижав мандибулы.

— И как вам у нас? Природа, наверное, сильно отличается. Архитектура, опять же, другая, — выдавила Солана, судорожно соображая, как бы еще поддержать разговор.

Шепард кивнула и непроизвольно выбила пальцами дробь по столу.

— Да, природа совсем другая. Очень непривычно. А вот архитектура... Честно говоря, я не узнала Лондон, когда очнулась. Там сейчас все восстанавливают и часто применяют в строительстве ваши технологии.

— И вам нравится?

— Очень, — улыбнулась Шепард. — Знаете, мне бы только не понравилось, если бы там были развалины, а над ними барражировали Жнецы.

— Развалины и Жнецы, — внезапно отозвался Гаррус. — Что-то это мне напоминает.

— Развалины — это не очень интересно. Правда, Гаррус? — усмехнулась Шепард. — Вот если бы Жнец заполз в магазин электроники или парк...

Солана почувствовала себя совершенно по-идиотски и не удержалась от вопроса:

— Почему туда?

Гаррус поднялся с места.

— Пойдем, расскажу.

 

*** 

На кухне было душно, и пришлось включить кондиционер.

— Духи, зачем мы их оставили наедине?

Солана нервничала. Воображение рисовало ей картины позора и дипломатического скандала. Папа мог такого наговорить, если был в настроении, что потом никакими извинениями не отделаться. Гонору у него было, как у Примарха.

— Все будет нормально. Пусть пообщаются.

Гаррус сидел за столом, хлебал лимонад из чашки и выглядел подозрительно спокойным. Солана с размаху опустилась на стул напротив него.

— Почему ты не переживаешь? Он же сейчас ей чего-нибудь выскажет. Про Спектров пластины отполирует, вспомнит Войну Первого контакта, на тебя пожалуется. Или расскажет про нашего чокнутого дядю Кайтуса.

— Я тебя уверяю, что Шепард этим не пронять. А что там с дядей?

Солана вздохнула.

— Дядя — все. Последовал за человеческой женщиной из Альянса и принял участие в одном секретном исследовательском проекте. Духи, я же тебе рассказывала эту историю пару лет назад.

— И папа, конечно, связал это как-то со мной?

— Он сказал, что ксенофилия — это семейное. Что тебе передалась дядина дурь на генетическом уровне.

Гаррус допил лимонад, поднялся и отнес кружку в автоматическую мойку. Потом потрогал магнитик в форме крогана на холодильнике и зачем-то перевернул его вниз головой.

Солана стукнула ладонью по столешнице. Поведение Гарруса ее ужасно злило. Такое ощущение, что ему было все равно.

— Что ты делаешь? Верни как было.

Удивительно, но он ее послушался. Потом повернулся к ней, оперся спиной на холодильник и скрестил руки на груди.

— Из-за чего ты бесишься?

— Из-за нее. Из-за тебя. Из-за отца. — Солана поставила локти на стол и оперлась подбородком на переплетенные пальцы. — Я не знаю, если честно.

— Если не знаешь — не бесись. Бессмысленное занятие.

— Почему ты такой спокойный?

— Сол, — сказал Гаррус примирительно, — мертвым не интересны игры живых.

Солана промолчала, ничего не поняв.

— Она умерла, а потом воскресла, чтобы спасти меня, тебя, отца и еще много кого. Человек, которому смерть нипочем, будет переживать из-за ругани старого турианца? Даже я из-за нее теперь не переживаю. А я не умирал ни разу, хотя случалось, что был на последнем издыхании.

— Может, ты и прав, — вздохнула Солана. — Может, нет. Мне кажется, что ты несешь таинственную хрень, чтобы я от тебя отстала.

Темно-синий мундир дипкорпуса ужасно напоминал парадную форму СБЦ, и Солана поймала себя на мысли, что Гаррус прямо одно лицо с отцом. Они и в жизни были похожи: оба упрямые, как кроганы, каждый со своим ценным мнением и уверенностью в правоте собственных действий. Но надо было признать: Гаррус стал таким не сразу. Он долгое время находился под влиянием отца, пытался сопротивляться, но выходило не очень.

Потом он встретил Шепард. И влияние отца померкло перед властью командира.

— Слушай, а как вы стали встречаться? Ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал.

— Это долгая история, — он усмехнулся и, вроде как, даже стушевался.

Солана устроилась поудобней, вытянула ноги и потопала ими по полу. Нет, сейчас ему ускользнуть от ответа не удастся.

— А я никуда и не тороплюсь. Давай, колись. Кто из вас был инициатором, кто кого совратил? А то ты уже женат, а я и не в курсе романтической истории.

— В такие моменты особенно видно, что ты дочка следователя.

— Гаррус, если ты мне не расскажешь, я ведь додумаю все сама. Мне кажется, что это происходило так: однажды ночью она пришла к тебе, взяла за панцирь и сказала «Вакариан, теперь мы вместе», — изображая речь Шепард, Солана состроила страшную рожу. — А ты молча взял под козырек. Ну, или как там принято в Альянсе.

Гаррус рассмеялся.

— Какой ужас. Папа тоже так думает?

— Папа думает еще хуже. Зная его врожденное недоверие к чужакам и богатый опыт следователя, я думаю, что в его версии фигурирует замена мозга, систематические изнасилования в жесткой форме и угрозы выбросить в шлюз.

— Сол, ну и шуточки у тебя. Ладно, — Гаррус взял стул, развернул его спинкой вперед и уселся, положив на нее ладони. — Дело было так...

 

***

— Итак, невестка тебе понравилась?

Солана не могла удержаться от прямого вопроса за завтраком, хотя уже пару дней представляла отца с наклейкой фанклуба Шепард на лбу. Она ему пришлась по душе, несмотря на все недостатки. Так сердечно он еще ни с кем не прощался.

Отец оторвался от еды и отложил вилку в сторону.

— Она очень разумный и рассудительный человек.

Солана вспомнила видео с парочкой боев Шепард и моргнула. Если рассудительностью называть желание переть напролом со штурмовой винтовкой против Молотильщика, то Шепард любому давала фору в сто очков. Даже какому-нибудь крогану.

— Значит, Гаррусу она подходит?

— Мне кажется, что они уравновешивают друг друга в безумствах. Пока они вместе, за них можно не переживать.

Солана кивнула, соглашаясь.

На вопрос о том, как они стали встречаться, Гаррус ответил прямо. Он сказал, что все вышло спонтанно. Дескать, они не знали, чем закончится перелет через ретранслятор «Омега-4» и решили напоследок оторваться.

Так что суть отец уловил верно: у Гарруса и Шепард был полный баланс по части безумств.


End file.
